


I hope that you're happy with me in your life

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Nesting [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: First came the nest, then the ring, according to Kiyoshi's grandmother. He's not quite up to thinking about rings yet but, when it comes to finding his first apartment, he doesn't mind putting a space for his boyfriend first.





	I hope that you're happy with me in your life

**Author's Note:**

> For a series of fills I'm doing on tumblr, for different ships, with nesting in the omegaverse. Just fluff.

“So this is it.” Junpei said, stepping into Teppei’s apartment for the very first time, as his very first visitor (unless the bed delivery men counted and Teppei was of the opinion that they didn’t.) He didn’t look impressed but, then, Junpei didn’t often look impressed by much. What he did look was thoughtful and, when he eyes fell on the small nook at the back of the apartment, surprised. He went right for it, everything else seemingly forgotten (including the bag he let drop to the ground at Teppei’s feet) in favor of the alcove.

“What’s this?” The omega asked, hand outstretched but frozen like he wanted to reach into the alcove and touch but something was stopping him. His shoulders were lifted, tight

Teppei lifted an eyebrow. “You’re not going to tell me what you think before you start asking questions?”

“Kiyoshi.” The look Junpei laid on him from over his shoulder was sharp in all the ways that made Teppei’s heart race. There was something about the way Junpei looked when he was annoyed bordering on pissed that just made him want to poke and push him a little further.

He opted not to give in to the urge. “It’s a nest.”

“For me?” 

“If you like it.” Teppei confirmed. He hoped he liked it, since he’d picked this place more or less solely because of it.  

It was decent, for his very first apartment, in Teppei’s opinion at least. An efficiency, with a kitchenette that boasted a small fridge, single burner and just enough space for a microwave and toaster oven, sink, exactly two moderately sized cupboards, and the space for a small two chair table set up in a way to separate it all from the rest of the apartment. His ‘sitting’ area was the ratty pullout couch from his uncle’s garage, a wobbly kotatsu he’d found at a second hand shop, and some floor cushions, all crammed just a little too close together and needing to be shoved even closer to unroll the ‘bedroom’. There was a decent closet, and the proper bathroom was shared with the other house tenants, but he had a toilet and shower so he didn’t have any complaints.

The location was okay, not the best or closest to school or his grandparents but it wasn’t overly far away either, and it was on the trainline.

He could have afforded closer or nicer, with his parents happily supplying money. They’d had no issue when he decided to live with his grandparents when they’d started working out of the country more than they were in it, but the offer to live alone had always been there, citing that he was a responsible and growing alpha teenager who would need his own space eventually. Now, in his third year of high school, after surgery and rehab and finally coming home, he was doing that.

Here, in this small and slightly lackluster efficiency, chosen because it was not just scent proof, and heat and rut fortified (to keep those who shouldn’t be in out, and those who should be in in), and because this room specifically had a little build out along the back wall that had seemed perfect for a nest. A strange thing for him to be after, according to the landlord, and a bit unusual for that. Most nests were their own dedicated rooms, converted closets or built on space, whereas this was clearly visible and had only glass paned doors and the slope of the ceiling where it came down in one corner (it was an attic room, and it showed in all the exposed, white washed wood and how the ceiling was in spaces. Another reason it was a strange choice for him.) He’d already put curtains, simple white ones, inside of the doors then added a curtain rod on the outside where it could be pulled to ‘hide’ the entire alcove.

Junpei’s nest at home was completely closed off, tucked away in the back half of his bedroom closet, sectioned away by a built in wall and door with a lock, cushioned floor, fabric covered walls, and little drawers built midway up the front wall. It was safe, and secure, kept dark inside, with dark fabrics, and was sparsely outfitted with pillows and blankets, little clutter or additional things beyond the basics of what a nest should have. The first time he’d seen it he’d thought to himself that it suited the omega nicely, that barebones functional space that Junpei admittedly only used to heats and otherwise ignored.

When Teppei had started looking for a place he’d looked for something that could be set up in the same way. He wanted the omega to be comfortable in his apartment, to want to be there when his heat came, to…to want to be there, with him. It was no small thing for an alpha to build a nest for an omega they were seeing; it was an act on par with saying ‘I want to share my territory with you’, or giving them a key.

First came the nest, then the ring, according to his (very old fashioned) grandmother. Teppei wasn’t about to go ring shopping or making proposals but sharing his space with Junpei? Giving him a place he could come and call his own, carved out for him and put together by (as it were) by Teppei’s hands? That was something he had no doubts about doing.

The only thing he had doubts about was how to do it. He decided, quickly in his search, that duplicating what Junpei already had didn’t feel right. He wanted him to like it and be comfortable, yes, but he wanted (needed) to have it be from him, to reflect a little bit of him. He needed to be able to present it as something he’d put time and thought into, a reflection of all the things he wanted but didn’t have the words to say, at least not in a way that wouldn’t make Junpei run in the other direction or call him lame. It was like a promise, a declaration that he intended to keep a space for Junpei in his life, but it only meant something if it really said that.

When he’d seen the little alcove, a space the landlady said had been built out by the previous tenant to use for extra storage, he’d known it was what he needed. It was just big enough for a full sized daybed to fit inside, pushed up right against the walls, and not much else but that was fine; Junpei would prefer it. He left the walls bare, added pillows around the edge of the bed, added boxes for storage under the bed and loaded them up with the softest sheets and blankets he could find, and hung the curtains. He strung up lights inside, along the ceiling, since there wasn’t space for a lamp inside, did the scent sealing treatments himself and, in the end, opted to go without a lock, but had one on hand he could add to the doors if Junpei wanted.

(He could admit, to himself, that he hoped the omega would feel safe enough in his apartment, with him, to not need it.)

He’d done everything in white, not so much as a protest of the dark colors Junpei leaned towards (he could read the skepticism on the omega’s face as he leaned into run a hand over the plush white blanket on the bed) but because it felt…new. Fresh. Something for them both to put their mark on as they went forward. If they went forward, and he hadn’t managed to overstep and scare Junpei off.

He hadn’t exactly consulted with his boyfriend before doing any of this but, in his defense, he’d been letting that occasionally stupid, but often instinct driven and primal part of who he was drive. It was the part that wanted to be more than Junpei’s friend, or boyfriend, the part that wanted to leave his mark on the omega’s skin, to present him the whole world on a platter, that wanted to keep him. The part that had spent every day they were apart going crazy with worry and jealousy he knew was misplaced. Junpei had said he’d wait for him to come back, had already done it once and professed to be willing to do it again and again if that’s what it took, and Teppei knew the omega was a man of his word.

And yet he’d still be on edge, worried in spite of himself that he’d return home to find Junpei with someone less…broken, and when he hadn’t the urge to have his own territory and a place for the omega in it (not just in it, but as the focal point) had taken over.

Junpei’s expression smoothed over, softened. “The two of us in there is going to be a tight fit.”

“That’s the point.” 

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The words were hard but the quick, toothy grin and eyeroll were affectionate. "It’s pretty…exposed. And bright. I hate that.”

“When you pull the curtains you can’t tell what’s back there, and it gets pretty dark. I’ve checked.” Teppei edged closer as he spoke, lured in by a soft, warm sugar scent simmering in the air. 

Junpei didn’t often ‘go sweet’, not even for Teppei, not even when tried (in fact it was less likely to happen when was aiming for something that would make the omega’s natural earthy scent turn gain that sweet note that people talked about so much when it came to omegas. Junpei was more salt and pine, musk, but sometimes there was a little something, just at the edges, when he was truly pleased with something. 

It made Teppei’s mouth go dry, and his tongue thick and clumsy, everytime. 

“My parents will want to take a look, make sure it’s scent dampening is working and the building is Heat Licensed.” 

Teppei, close enough that he could reach out and touch Junpei or take another step and press against his back, nodded. That was expected; Junpei’s parents weren’t overprotective by any means and they liked him well enough, that Teppei had ever been inside the omega’s nest was proof enough of that, but they wouldn’t greenlight Junpei spending his heat somewhere that wasn’t their home, or staying at Teppei’s ever, if the apartment didn’t meet their standards. 

Junpei squinted at him then turned around to face him fully. He reached out, hooking a finger in the collar of his shirt, and started to tug him across the small gap between them. His voice was quiet and a little husky. “I like it.”  

Teppei smiled so hard the corners of his mouth hurt. 


End file.
